Golden Rainbow AU
by kellentia
Summary: What if Do Young decided to let Baek Won into his plan right from the beginning? How would that have played out? Will Baek Won be able to forgive him for being the son of her fathers' murder and be together with him if she finds out like this? Takes place after Episode 31-32, when Do Young finds out Baek Won is the real Jang Ha Bin.


Do Young was torn. _Should he tell Baek Won what he knew and intended to do? Or should he just proceed?_ He gulped down another glass of soju. _Which path would hurt Baek Won less?_

* * *

Do Young stood at the entrance of Baek Won's apartment block, his usual waiting spot.

"Do Young?" Baek Won called and ran towards him, elation clearly on her face. She hadn't expected him. He had been behaving weirdly the past few days, but she thought perhaps it had to do with his father so didn't bother him.

"Let's talk." Do Young said, his face rather grim and walked towards the nearby park.

"Do Young ah? What's going on? Are you okay? It must be tough for you..." Baek Won started once they were alone at the park.

"Baek Won, I...need to tell you something." Do Young turned to face her, but did not look her in the eye.

Her eyes turned questioningly towards him, as she sought out his eyes which she noticed were filled with tears and anguish.

"Do Young, I'm here, by your side. Remember, I want to go through bad times with you, not only the good times." She encouraged.

"I...I did alot of investigation the past few days." He started. He couldn't say it. He turned around, back facing her and handed her his phone. "Listen to the recordings."

Confused, she took his phone and began listening to the recordings, her face turning pale as it played.

"What...what is this? Is this true? What does it mean?" She looked at him wildly, grabbing his arms. "Look me in the eye! Do Young!"

"I tried, but I can't get any evidence on my father. Baek Won, I'm so sorry, I believe my father your father's murderer." He finally looked her in the eye, pain clearly flashing in his heart.

"What? How can that be? Are you sure?" Baek Won was worried.

Do Young crumpled to the grown, and nodded, tears streaming down his face. "I know you are the real Jang Ha Bin. Kim Han Joo found out, and when my dad knew, he killed so him so the truth won't come out..."

"What? You mean...then...does it mean that you..." Baek Won collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Yes, I am the son of your father's murderer. Both your fathers. I'm sorry, so so sorry." Do Young cried.

"No...no..., it can't be. Do Young, tell me its a lie! It's a lie!" Baek Won panicked, and shook Do Young, starting to cry.

They remained there in silence, only sobs heard, before finally dying down.

"Baek Won, listen to me. My father is a monster. And he will want to kill you. You cannot let anyone know you are the real Jang Ha Bin." Do Young suddenly became serious as his eyes hardened. "I will do all I can to return all he stole from you back, no matter the cost, even if it causes me my life. I will find evidence to bring my father to justice. But you must trust me. I intend to start working for my father and earning his trust. But for that to happen, I will have to do things that will hurt you further still. You can hate me, I am after all the son of your father's killer, but never doubt my love and sincerity towards you. I may be standing by my father, but my heart is always with you."

"Do Young..."

"I'm breaking up with you. Hate me all you want, it would be even better. I will take my father down, and the only way is from the inside." Do Young finally looked up at Baek Won's tearful eyes and gave her a small smile, his finger gently wiping away her tears. "After today, I will no longer take your calls. I will be cold to you. And fight me, with all you have got. My father has to believe we have become enemies." He suddenly gave a cold laugh. "Who am i kidding. Perhaps we are indeed enemies already." and finally got up, and walked away, leaving a very confused Baek Won behind.

* * *

Baek Won was in shock. Do Young's father killed her beloved father, and biological father. How can this be? How can fate be so cruel? How can I be with him and still be filial to my father.

"Apa, tell me what to do," Baek Won kneeled before her father's photo, crying hard. "Can I even forgive him? How could I fall in love with the son of my fathers' murderer? I hate him, yet, I love him so...my heart...it hurts, it hurts so badly..."


End file.
